


Fortuitous Friendship of Frost

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Jack can't sleep, he finds something special and fun outside in the December cold.





	Fortuitous Friendship of Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This was a winter/holiday Advent prompt in the fb group Destiel NaNoWriMo. Not Destiel focus per se, but in my head they are together in it! Prompt: Jack Frost
> 
> A03 wouldn't let me tag for crap this morning but this is so general and short anyhow, it probably doesn't make a difference. Hope you enjoy.

Jack couldn't sleep. Something was pulling at his subconscious, yet try as he might, it simply wouldn't surface for identification. Worries of things to come maybe. 

 

_ Perhaps a brisk walk under a clear winter sky might help. _

 

He layered himself in the trademark Winchester plaid, a double lined flannel for winter of course. Sam had bought him a pair of warm gloves, and Castiel had knitted him the coziest beanie in the world. 

 

He quietly slipped out of the bunker garage and was hit by a gust of wind which felt like a flurry of snowflakes. It was a dry night, and a wondrous sky full of stars gazed back at him. As he walked through the group of trees surrounding his home, only a few breezes greeted him. It was mid December, Dean had declared the temperatures unseasonably cold even for year's end but Jack didn't mind. 

 

Suddenly he saw a shimmer through the trees out in the open field beyond. It glided side to side in an almost playful manner. Jack tilted his head in curiosity, he wasn't familiar with this kind of phenomenon natural or otherwise. He paused and listened carefully. Over the slight wind which blew occasionally, he thought he heard intermittent laughter.

 

_ How odd. What could this be? It doesn't feel malevolent.  _

 

Investigating further, he began slowly treading silently through the barren field. The gliding shimmer in the cascading moonlight became more precise. It was a figure, possibly human, it's movements were whimsical and childlike. They started out controlled but like ice skating, they would slide out and even spiral. It was during the spinning and swirling that he heard the jovial laughter. 

 

He approached cautiously, and ever so softly called out in a welcoming tone, “Hello? I'm Jack. May I ask what, or who you are?”

 

The movements instantly stopped and the glimmering figure disappeared. Jacks heart sunk, he hoped he hadn't ruined something...a moment of pleasure for a winter spirit or whatever this could be. 

 

Then a voice from behind him laughed in answer like tiny bells ringing, “But a winter spirit is exactly what I am! Jack!”

 

Jack startled and turned around, searching for the owner of such an unusual voice. There stood a boy, yes..definitely a boy, slightly taller than himself. His hair was silver in the moonlight, with white striations which blended in a harmonious way. Frost and snowflakes scattered throughout the tendrils which gave the stunning mane a windswept, spiky look. The boys eyes shone like sapphires and sparkled in a playful light. His face was bone white, as if blessed by the most lovely incarnation of death. In fact all of his skin was the same shade including his bare feet. 

 

He was extremely slender, much more so than Jack himself. The spirits navy sweater hung on his nearly skeletal frame as if it’d been made for someone with a little more meat and his brown corduroy pants which were torn off below the knee, were no different. Each article had a layer of snowflakes giving the impression he’d been rolling and frollicking in the frozen field for hours. In his hand rested a wooden staff that curled at the top in a funny, crooked way. Jack got the sense this boy was proud of the staff and the power it yielded.

 

“Yes, I’m Jack. Delighted to make your acquaintance...winter spirit. I'm sorry your name is?”

 

“I'm also Jack, Jack Frost to be exact,” the boy smiled with pleasant mischief in his eyes. “Ever heard of me?”

 

_ Oh! The same name as me! And a boy too, but he isn't human. At least not any longer.  _

 

_ “ _ I’m sorry, no. But I’m still learning. I'm not at all as old as I look.”

 

“I don't look my age either, what a coincidence! You aren't human...or completely human?” Frost queried with extreme sudden interest, tilting his head towards Jack in examination. Personal space didn't seem to be an issue for either as they took turns looking and touching each others clothes, hair, and faces in fascination.

 

Jack shook his head and finally asked, “You were once human, now you're...a winter spirit but what kind, if I may ask?”

 

Frost grinned and puffed out his chest, “A guardian of nature and children. I bring the frost which you find upon the ground in morning. I was human once, now it is my honor to protect little ones, to foster a love and stewardship of nature through the delight of winter play.”

 

“That sounds like fun! I wish my power did that, I’m half angel and still finding my place in this world. My true father is dark in nature but I’m not going to be like him, my real family helps me so it won't happen.”

 

The boy looked knowingly and pensively at Jack for a moment, then proposed, “Would you like to play?” offering his hand.

 

Jack's face lit up in merriment at the thought of playing, in the manner he saw this spirit doing earlier. He took Frosts hand and instantly they slid and glided over the field as if it were an ice rink. The gusting wind and nearly fluorescent light glinted all around, it felt so magical and pure. Frost occasionally waved his staff and a bump or hill would appear in front of them to jump off of. When they’d sail through the air it felt like time slowed, simply for their enjoyment of those few seconds of weightlessness. They went on for hours like this and Jack knew the pure innocence and elation this spirit endeavored to bring in this world. 

 

Frost brought them to a halt, racing to catch his breath. With a most playful smile he leaned in to Jack’s ear and asked, “Can you remember this? This feeling inside?” as he placed a frozen hand over the nephils heart. 

 

Jack nodded with certainty and he looked around for the cause of the sudden pause in play and whispering. At the edge of the trees stood Castiel, the moonlight fell on his face and even at a great distance Jack could see his fathers worry.

 

“Yes. I’ll remember, it's wonderful. Thank you.”

 

“Hold it tight when things are no longer clear. Remember this night, the comfort of the cold air, and the time you played with your new winter friend. Until next year Jack….” Frost bid him goodbye with a quick but precious kiss on his forehead. 

 

Unbeknownst to Jack the kiss left a perfect snowflake pattern and disappeared a few minutes later on his walk back to Castiel. 

 

The half angel walked to his worried father with wonder and happiness in his heart at meeting another unique Jack. One whom had chosen to accept the care of the earth and its children during a time of change. He felt more courage now to undertake the role he was meant for and deeply looked forward to meeting his new friend Frost again next year when the comfort of cold blessed the bunker once more.


End file.
